onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Kuromusi Haruka
"So... Have you heard about it? ...The Legend of the Seven Warriors from Hell?" Haruka is an important NPC in Onigokko. She is young woman who is best described as strong, defiant, straight-forward, and blunt. Despite her fiery temper and eccentric attitude, Haruka is very kind to the people she trust and isn't afraid to lean on them. Haruka is a character who changes depending on the actions made by the players. As such, she can prove to be very versatile; however, she can also become very dangerous. Past From the time she was a little kid, she has held a vast interest in the supernatural and the occult. At first, this caused her peers and classmates to view her as an unusual individual; however, upon noticing this Haruka simply went into a fury and "persuaded" everyone that she was normal in what is now know as The Great Homurahara Massacre. Became Justin's girlfriend at some point and got pregnant from him recently. Role Wishing to create a special night for the Occult and Horror Club, Haruka prepared for a late night meeting at Homurahara. Her plan: to recreate a certain ritual in hopes that it would conjure up something supernatural. Even though she herself did not believe in such things, she still wanted to do something different and (by that time) had somewhat convinced herself of the ritual's validity after studying diligently for a few weeks. Unfortunately, things would not go as planned and the ritual created a greater effect than she had planned, dragging her and the other club members into the Dark World, at the cost of her boyfriend Justin. As a result of the ritual, Haruka ended up with a splinter group transported to the abandoned school building at Mist's Edge. Initially, Haruka remained unconscious, completely oblivious to the misfortune befalling her group, but she eventually awoke once the conflict was over. Dumbfounded, frightened, and shocked, Haruka began to panic and asked just what had happened. As she was unable to grasp things on her own, the events which occured due to her special event would be painfully explained to her by Odo and Merry. This only caused Haruka to become even more hestarical, at which point she was knocked unconscious by Odo. When Haruka would awaken next, the mysterious entity known as Oni would call out to her. Taking advantage of her quickly detereorating psyche, Oni would coax Haruka into lashing out at her friends; empowering her and driving her towards the brink of insanity. It is at this time that Haruka's power, the Devil Ether, is awakened, and she first used it (coupled with Oni's influence) to turn Mephist into a massive bomb in order to kill her teacher Tetsuro. Exclaiming that she now had "power", Haruka would then set her sights on the rest of the group, making Odo her next target. Fortunately however, Merry (with a little assistance from Aki) manages to quell Haruka's fury and, supposedly, release Oni's hold on her. But this would not occur before Haruka succeeded in fatally wounding Odo, causing their fractured group to break apart even more. Though still enraged, Haruka would not pursue Ethan, Odo, and Shizuka as they fled; stopped by Makoto herself. With no other direction to follow than the one proposed, Haruka and crew would trust Makoto and follow her to a small area called Purgatory. It is there that they are offered shelter in what appeared to be Makoto's own safehouse. Taking the time to eat and rest, Haruka expresses remorse over the things she did; essencially stating that something else was driving her to her actions. At the same time, it is revealed that, while capable of utilizing her newly awakened powers, Haruka herself is nowhere near as proficient as she was while "not herself". While in this state of doubt and depression, the club president would be brutally attacked by the same person who guided her group to their location. Though it took her some time to realize, her arm was severed in one simple stroke causing her to cry out in so much pain that she became numb to the world. And though Merry quickly reattached her arm with ESP, Makoto still insists on attacking Haruka for an unknown reason. Dark Secret According to Haruka, she murdered her own father when he threatened to harm her loved one and her child out of escalated racism. Upon accomplishing the deed, she went on to kill both her mother and her sibling in a panic as they both witnessed the act. If what she's said is to be taken as fact, according to her, their bodies are still rotting back in her home. Profile Category:Characters Category:NPC